Hedgehog Fusion
by shinshinjane
Summary: Eggman has another idea, an idea of merging his past failed robots and evil final bosses into one Mega Ultra super ultimate robots. And by doing that he needs the chaos emeralds to create the fusion, lucky Sonic Shadow & Silver won't let that happen. Little did they know they too will get a taste of a fusion experience, in a 3 in 1 experience. (T for Violent)


Every plot and scams Eggman has ever done over the past years have failed time and time again. Now he has another idea, an idea of merging his past failed robots and evil final bosses into one Mega Ultra super ultimate robots. And by doing that he needs the chaos emeralds to create the fusion, lucky Sonic Shadow & Silver won't let that happen. Little did they know they too will get the taste of a fusion experience, in a 3 in 1 experience.

 _ **The opening is going to be kind of the same from Sonic Unleashed.**_

Space, so dark, so beautiful. The perfect place to strike an attack on the planet with a powerful Elite robot army. Miles and miles only seeing spacecraft warships The Man Behind the controls was Laughing menacingly Knowing that he cannot possibly fail. His laughing seize when the alarm went off, right off the edge of the deck platform, a crashed space pod on fire and a silhouette of a hedgehog standing in front of the blazing flames until the silhouette splits into three hedgehogs. Eggman didn't waste any time to command his robots to "Fire!"  
Sonic, Shadow and Silver took off dodging any bullets heading their way and smashing all the egg-bots. seeing nothings getting done, Eggman took it upon himself to do all of the work, his new robot is a mix between the hyper Prototype 1 and the Big Boy. Silver manages to redirect the missiles while Sonic and Shadow either out run them or blast them with chaos spears. "Neither of you are not getting away!"  
His arm Spirit turn into a grappling hand launch at the three hedgehogs grabbing them in one swoop. With the three hedgehogs in hand, it would seem that everything has done exactly as he planned. Though he didn't count on them to have all of the chaos emeralds. "Should have seen this coming." Just after he said that his entire about arms burst revealing the bright lights 3 super hedgehogs, both the hedgehogs made a beeline towards the center of the robot and made a sharp u turn. Ejecting from his robot, Eggman lead the three hedgehogs all around his army of warships dodging his own lasers and bullets until he made it to his main ship. Jumping out of his egg cruiser, Eggman stumbled on his landing as the three super hedgehogs burst through the floor looking down at him while getting ready to release their final attack. "S-Shadow, Sonic Silver! I... Forgive me please! I can change I swear on my mummy's grave!" That took them by surprise "Well, this is different. I never expect to see you begging for your life Eggman." "Cut the act Egghead, what's your real plan?" "Guys, he might be telling the truth." "Don't be so naïve Silver."  
With the three hedgehogs arguing, Eggman use this distraction to activate his trump card. "Gotch ya!" A hard thick dome fell over top of them as the electrical tracker and laser beams pop out of the sealing and the ground. "No/Wha...!/Damn!" None of them were able to break free of the binds no matter how much strength they put into it. The lasers shots beams of red electrical power at the hedgehogs taking their super form's power and power from the chaos emeralds. The pain was too much to bare leaving them in their normal state collapsing on the ground in agony and on top of each other. "Woo ho ho ho! This is going to be great!" Eggman beamed with excitement from his control panels as he slammed his fist on to the button, "Let it being!" The laser shoots at his old robots on the spacecraft below as the red beam forms around them merging each of them into different powerful robots. Eggman grins in pleasure at his work.  
Meanwhile, Sonic Shadow and Silver were still groveling in pain. That's when Shadow has had enough of being pinned on the ground "Sonic get off!" "I would if Silver would get off of me." Silver couldn't reply, for something else has caught his attention "*Gasp!* You guys my... your... feet!" Looking over their shoulders, Sonic and Shadow saw what got Silver freaked out.  
Both of their right foots are merging into one.  
As the hedgehogs continues to freak out, Eggman's robots started to get more deadly by each seconds passes and merging with each chaos emerald. As the machines become even more deadly, the hedgehog trio's body continues to fuse together upward until there was only one hedgehog left in their place, it's fur is a light darker blue with red stripes half way from the knees to the feet same length on the elbows towards the hands, the quill - hair style is the same as Silver's, but with Shadow's red stripes and red stripe like crystal strikes on the bangs. Chest hair like Shadow's & Silver's all the way to it's shoulders. The gloves are like Silver's with Shadow's bangles, it's shoes are a mix color on Sonic's and Shadow's but in the style of Silver's boots with hover engines hidden underneath. And finally, it's eyes are a mix of dark and light shade of green.  
Once the transformation was complete; the new hedgehog collapse to the ground panting and gasping for air catching up to his normal breathing. "What an amazing success! This will be the start of a new world order under my control. The Eggman empire will finally come to reality! Nyah ha ha ha haa ho!" "You really... lost your mind.. Eggman." The voice of the newly fused hedgehog sounded like a mixture of both Sonic, Shadow and Silver but still sounds like someone else. **(I was thinking of the new character's voice to be voiced by either Vic Mignogna, Todd Haberkorn, J. Michael Tatum, Crispin Freeman, Jerry Jewell or Johnny Yong Bosch. Take your pick)**  
As he try's to stand up to face the mad doctor. "Huh, this is a new image for the three of you. For the price of one! So long friends." Eggman sat back down as a glass shield closes around him, as the dome and windows opened letting out the newly fused hedgehog into space as the gravitational poll drags the fuse hedgehogs to Earth. During the fall the Hedgehog unconsciously shot a powerful chaos spear at the spacecraft releasing all the newly fusion robots down to each of the seven continents of the earth. And the adventure for the fusion hedgehog has begun.

 ** _So_** **_how'd_** **_you_** ** _guys_** ** _like_** ** _it so far?_** ** _leave_** ** _your comments below._**


End file.
